redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
Redwall Wiki:Community Portal
Welcome to Community Central, the discussion area for the Redwall Wiki. Please feel free to ask questions or comment on anything here. If you are new to Redwall or Brian Jacques, please see the About page! If you're interested in helping out around here, see the Manual of Style. Check out the Top 10 Redwall Wiki Editors! Tasks To Do *Book summaries & completed character listings for: Castaways of the Flying Dutchman, The Angel's Command, Voyage of Slaves *Character summaries (Give every character a wiki page, even if you think they're insignificant. They're not!) *Complete character listings in their entirety: Redwall, Mossflower, Mattimeo, Mariel of Redwall, Salamandastron, Martin the Warrior, The Bellmaker, Outcast of Redwall, Pearls of Lutra, The Long Patrol, Marlfox, The Legend of Luke, Lord Brocktree, The Taggerung, Triss, Rakkety Tam, High Rhulain, Eulalia! *Write articles listed on the wanted page. *Expand articles listed on the short article page. *Update . *Take care of Red linked pages. *Expand Stubs and incomplete articles. Wanted Covers The following are covers wanted for the Book Cover Gallery: UK *''Redwall'' (current version we have is blurry) ISBN 009931911X / 0-09-931911-X paperback *''Mariel of Redwall'' (current version we have is angled oddly) ISBN 0099319411 paperback Spanish *''Mariel de Redwall'' (current version we have is very poor quality, blurry) ISBN 848441129X / 84-8441-129-X paperback CURRENT GOALS *2000 articles by May :Just emphasizing it is almost April here and we are at almost 1800. --LordTBT Talk! 06:08, 22 March 2007 (UTC) *Page 1 of Google search results for 'Redwall'. *Break into the top 10-15 active Wikia. *To Do list ANNOUNCEMENTS Wikia *Just a cool note, Wikia recently reformatted their main page (wikia.com) and the Redwall Wiki is listed front and center, under Literature! Hopefully we get some traffic! --LordTBT Talk! 07:11, 17 November 2006 (UTC) Redwall Wiki Other *Dave Lindsay plugged us :D http://www.redwall.org/dave/news.php --LordTBT 22:38, 11 February 2006 (UTC) *We are the Featured Wikia for May 2006! --LordTBT 05:35, 1 May 2006 (UTC) *Over a year after applying the Redwall Wiki finally makes Yahoo! directories. --LordTBT Talk! 03:30, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Things to Remember Please see the Manual of Style. *On DVD pages, include ISBN, Region number, box cover. *Feel free to add book covers, character pics, etc. to the appropriate pages. Please credit all known illustrators. *It is usually best to use a character's full name/title for the name of their article. Discussion Search Engines Google Currently, we are the #1 website returned for anyone Googling for "redwall wiki" (with and without quotes), which I think is an achievement. Unfortunately, we are not on page 1 for "redwall" or "brian jacques", something I would like to see considering the sites that DO turn up on pages 1 (and 2) for those googles. In the coming weeks, a more stringent advertising campaign will probably be launched. --LordTBT 08:58, 8 May 2006 (UTC) *FYI. the Wiki comes up on page FOUR of a Google search on "Redwall". Just wanted to let you know... Also, what do you mean by advertising campiagn?--Lord Mactalon 15:58, 7 June 2006 (UTC) *We've managed to come up on page 3 now. --LordTBT 17:59, 19 June 2006 (UTC) *Some how we have been bumped back to page 5, oddly enough. See here for Redwall Wiki advertising and promotion. --LordTBT 21:09, 26 June 2006 (UTC) *Things get even weirder.... back on page four again! Any ideas why its being bounced around so much?--''Lord Mactalon 21:41, 18 July 2006 (UTC)'' *According to the google website, they rank pages by how many times they were linked to. Essentially, a link from page X to the Redwall wiki would lead to the wiki being moved up. Thus, our goal should be to increase the number of people linking to our site. --''Docbob 22 July 2006'' *On page 3 right now! --LordTBT Talk! 19:27, 27 August 2006 (UTC) *Appearing on the bottom of page 2 for me! --LordTBT Talk! 21:21, 7 September 2006 (UTC) *Right now top of page 3. --LordTBT Talk! 22:59, 3 January 2007 (UTC) *TOP OF PAGE 2!! Almost to page 1!! --LordTBT Talk! 19:30, 26 February 2007 (UTC) Other *Page 1 for "Redwall" on Yahoo! --LordTBT Talk! 19:33, 26 February 2007 (UTC) *Page 1 for "Redwall" on AltaVista & MSN --LordTBT Talk! 01:15, 26 March 2007 (UTC) Character Listings If you wish to work on completing a character listing for a certain book, please say so here so the community knows. If you are going to make a committment, follow through on it. If you are unable to complete your listing, or are having problems, posting here would also be wise. *Does the overlining like this Mossflower, mean that the character listing is not complete?? --Sitruunasooda 20:48, 30 March 2007 :The strike-out lines indicate that a character listing is complete. With the exception of the 2 minor characters found today, it was listed as complete already. --LordTBT Talk! 22:49, 30 March 2007 (UTC) Current Projects *I'm doing Martin the Warrior. --Martthias 14:06, 20 December 2006 (UTC) *I am trying to complete Marlfox, Redwall and Taggerung- character listings, but if somebody wants to help me, I'll be glad.:) --Sitruunasooda 17:40, 4 January 2007 *I've been thinking and I decided that I don't do Taggerung -character listing. If someone else want to do that, so he or she can do that. --Sitruunasooda 22:38, 27 January 2007 How to Help? Hey, just your friendly neighborhood webmaster here. I just wanted to make sure everything was fine in terms of editing with everybody; does anyone have any ideas they're not vocalizing? Any direction they'd like to see the site go? Cool templates? Feel free to comment. As I really don't have books on hand, my main focus is news, functionality and look right now. --LordTBT Talk! 02:02, 30 March 2007 (UTC) Ideas *D' you think p'raps we could make a Quotes section for each character, with quotes by or referring to that character? Or is that too general?--Shadowhiskillconey 15 October 2006 :Sure. --LordTBT Talk! 00:49, 15 October 2006 (UTC) *I think a featured article section on the main page would be nice, like they have on the Harry Potter wiki. --Lonna Bowstripe 22:38, 23 April 2006 (UTC) :It might be an idea, but it would require a complete re-vamp of the main page, something I'm not sure how to do right now. Additionally, I think we need to focus on completing more articles and more articles fully before we can get featured articles running. --LordTBT 23:35, 26 April 2006 (UTC) *I believe we need an article on the Vulpine Imperium. It is a fairly active site, and immensely interactive. Also, it featured THE Sean Ruben on its staff in its early years. It's an important part of Redwall Online Community History. :That could be added as a subsection of Terrouge Productions. Go for it. --LordTBT Talk! 20:43, 9 March 2007 (UTC) How did you find the Redwall Wiki? *We have occasional spurts where users come and go, and that might be happening a bit for the month of June due to some steps I'm taking, so, that being said, please say how you found the site if you would, I'm intrigued. No need for admins to answer. --LordTBT 19:18, 30 May 2006 (UTC) *I found it by searching Wikipedia, at a random whim, for Redwall, and finding it on one of the links for external sources. Shadowhiskillconey *I found it by looking for the Redwall series book covers for an 8th grade banner that we each are going to be doing, we can decorate ours however we want, and I want the Redwall book covers on mine, I read 7 books this school year along with others i had to read. I found it off Yahoo.come searching for Redwall book covers. *I found Redwall Wiki by conducting a deep search for 'Redwall' on google. Upon seeing Redwall wiki I didn't take any real notice of it until after editing Wikipedia's 'Redwall' page and seeing the link on the discussion. I then decided that my contributions would be more help here than in wikipedia. Anonymous *found it on the Redwall website. I think the admins are doing a great job with the site. Keep up the good work! *I found it on the Redwall website aswell. Oglog. *I found it on the Tales of Redwall website. Lord Brocktree. *(From the looks of it you wanted everyne except admins to answer....) Hmmm.... lets see. I think I found it at the Redwall ]article on Wikipedia. Lord Mactalon 02:42, 13 June 2006 (UTC) *Found it on Wikipedia. Ecto 02:28, 13 June 2006 (UTC) *I searched Redwall Wiki and found this. Tammo 87 21:33, 13 June 2006 (UTC) *Found it through your thread at the LPF back in October. Obviously, I didn't start really editing until a few months later. --Lonna Bowstripe 21:53, 13 June 2006 (UTC) *'Twas from the official Redwall website. -- Blaiken *I found it on the official site too. Archer 16:28, 23 June 2006 (UTC) *I found it twice, from both the Wikipedia and the official site.* WildloughRhulain *I found the link on Redwall.org and came on over. *I came here from Wikipedia and started editing. -- Docbob *I typed in 'cool Redwall site', and it came as the fourth, preceded by three (although I didn't bother looking at them) lame geocities sites. -- The Fourth Pine Marten *I found the link on Snowfur's Encyclopedia and came to look what is this Redwall-page like.:) --Sitruunasooda 18.04, 2 January 2007 *Stumbled across this Wiki from the link on the home page of wikia.com - I love Redwall, and think I might have some stuff that I can add. --CJ here 05:04, 14 February 2007 (UTC) *I was looking through Wookiepedia and found that one of the contributors there helped over here too so i thought id see what this site was about. By the way i think its awesome.-- Squirrel King 13:02, 18 February 2007 (UTC) *I found it googling on the internet for Redwall stuff. By the way, I'm also a major Wikipedia contributor. ??? 11:55, 21 February 2007 (UTC) *i found it while searching google for redwall - urthstripethe great FAQs Q: How do we delete or rename articles?---- :A: Only the admins can delete, but to rename an article use the "Move" button at the top of the page --LordTBT 01:45, 20 April 2006 (UTC) ::I may add that only registered users can move articles.--Lord Mactalon 16:18, 31 August 2006 (UTC) Q. Should we use the link brackets every time a character is mentioned in an article? :A: No. Only the first time a character/place/etc. is linked. --LordTBT 23:40, 1 Dec 2005 (UTC) Q: (Insert character name) isn't listed on the character page for this book?! :A: Characters listed on book character pages are there because they have actual articles. For a character to be listed s/he must have a page created and categorized first. Q: How do I include an image? :A: If you look on the lefthand side of the screen, right beneath the "search" menu, you'll see one called "toolbox". Click "Upload File" to upload your images, then add the image to the character template. Do not hyperlink to images on other webservers; upload all images here, crediting the illustrator or artist. Q: How do I change my signature? :A: Go to your preferences screen in the upper right hand corner. In the "Nickname" field (right under your email address), add your signature, make sure that "Raw signature" is checked, and save. Now when you sign your name, your sig should be replaced by your custom sig. Example More Specific Redwall Wiki Questions and Answers Q: Is describing the personalities of the characters something generally frowned upon here? I can understand how it could get subjective, but what about something simple, such as mentioning Gruven's blantant incompetence? --Slagar 17:49, 7 April 2006 (PDT) :A: Yes. That is the point here: to describe the characters with as much detail as possible.--Lord Mactalon 19:10, 7 April 2006 (PDT) :: Personality description is encouraged. --LordTBT 06:01, 27 April 2006 (UTC) Q. What is policy on classifying characters as villains or heroes? What do they need to do?--Ember Nickel 20:48, 17 February 2006 (UTC) :A: Villains are defined by species. Rat, ferret, stoater, etc. all villains de facto. Heroes are kind of a per case classification. Obviously some characters are clearly heroes, so they get the category. This generally involves somehow "saving the day", so to speak. For example, Martin the Warrior would be a hero. Bobbo wouldn't. Hope it helps. --LordTBT 21:44, 17 February 2006 (UTC) Q. Is there any specific format or things needed for a character page? Tammo 87 21:38, 13 June 2006 (UTC) :A: Yes use the character templates such as Normal character Badger lord or Abbot/Abbess ::Check out the Manual of Style. --Lonna Bowstripe 21:51, 13 June 2006 (UTC) Q. I've noticed that Sister May, Grubb and others don't have weapons attributed to them. Don't knockout drops and kitchen knives (when used for military purposes) count? --User:Martthias :A: Yes. A lot of times, it may just be an Editor doesn't know the specific weapon for the character, so if you know it, by all means append the article! --LordTBT Talk! 04:31, 22 September 2006 (UTC) Q. What should I do if two characters have the exact same name? --Martthias :A: Put the book title in one of their page links. Example: Ripfang Ripfang (Brocktree) --LordTBT Talk! 20:36, 26 September 2006 (UTC) Miscellaneous Questions and Answers Q: Does anybody here know what happened to Snowfur (Kate Sullivan, who wrote the Redwall Encyclopedia), because she hasn't made any changes to the encyclopedia for about a year now.--User: Shadowhiskillconey 12:37, 20 Feb 2005 :A: Yep. Snowfur is around 26 years old. The Encyclopedia hasnt been updated in over a year and a half, and most likely never will be. She has more adult concerns at this point in her life. --LordTBT 18:08, 20 February 2006 (UTC) :A: Yes, I'm still around. I've had a lot of things going on in my life in the last couple of years that have made my numerous websites, including the Redwall Encyclopedia, a lot lower on my priority list than they used to be. I truly do apologize for the apparent abandonment of the Encyclopedia. I realize updates every year or two seem like a glacial pace in a fast-paced, instant-gratification medium like the Internet, but I do fully intend to update the site at some point in the future. --Snowfur 17:26, 31 May 2006 (UTC) Q: What if there is a character or place, which has all the information about that character or place and on the Ancient Pages list? Do you have to edit it? --Sitruunasooda 17:36, 2 February 2007 :A: No. That's only if the Ancient Page needs updating or fixing. --LordTBT Talk! 17:21, 2 February 2007 (UTC) Q: Ok I really don't know how this works - I just want to know when the next book (Eulalia) comes out in Australia. If this isn't known perhaps someone could let me know who the publisher will be and I'll follow it up from there. Cheers. -Anon :A: Hi, as far as I can tell there is no set date announced yet, however in the US it is October 18. I would imagine it would be sometime within 6 months or or so of our release. --LordTBT Talk! 17:07, 19 February 2007 (UTC) Category:Redwall Wiki